


What Becomes of Power

by LethanWolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Setting, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Multi, Seireitei Setting, ichigo lost powers, more of a friendship piece tbh, squint to find the byaichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethanWolf/pseuds/LethanWolf
Summary: Simply the name ‘Kurosaki, Ichigo’ brought such stress to Byakuya’s being that even thinking it, caused his blood pressure to rise. The teenager was ignorant, reckless, self-righteous, arrogant, immature and sometimes just a brat.{Byakuya reflects on his relationship with Ichigo while contemplating whether or not to help him.Gift for Kevin!!}
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	What Becomes of Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RyuuKevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKevin/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for Kevin :D It's much more a VERYYY early beginning of relationship/friendship fic. 
> 
> Either way I hope you like it!
> 
> We have a Bleach fan fiction writing discord group, if you're a reader or writer or artist come and chat with us: discord.gg/drgmaf8
> 
> We also started a Bleach podcast, you can find us by searching 'The Seireitei' or 'Bleach Podcast' on most major platforms (Spotify, Google pod, DoublePod etc)

Byakuya stared across the office to the offending artefact and mentally sighed.

The sun was hanging low in the Seireitei, bleeding vivid purple and orange hues through the office window. He’d watched, as the light crept across the ancient wood, signalling the hours it was taking to make this decision. Byakuya sat, stoic and unmoving on his chair, the paperwork before him long forgotten and the orders from the sentry still ringing around the office space, as if the very wood of the building were whispering them back to him.

It was an _order,_ from Head Captain Yamamoto himself. Being of one of the noble clans, Byakuya could stand firm and deny the request, he was quite within his jurisdiction to do so. He’d already checked by sending his fifth seat to collect the relevant documentation on his behalf.

So the question became; was he going to carry out this order or not?

Byakuya leaned forward, the chair beneath him groaning at the shift in his weight. He tried not to be offended by the noise and clasped his long fingers in front of him on the desk, his steely grey gaze unmoving.

The sword sat on the katanakake and glinted innocently as the first rays of the sun finally hit it’s blade. Byakuya sighed. He’d given himself that much time, to make a decision.

The orders had been simple, to pour some of his reiatsu into the blade. All Captains and Lieutenants were expected to do this, then the blade would be transferred to Kuchiki, Rukia to reinstate the powers back to Kurosaki, Ichigo.

Byakuya had a lot of issues with this order. The boy wasn’t even a Shinigami, not really. He was still a living teenage boy who had his entire life to live. He never should have been involved in their conflicts and he certainly shouldn’t be granted their power. It went against all code of conduct for the Seireitei and even though Yamamoto had to request special permission from Central 46, Byakuya was still not convinced.

There were a number of reasons for his hesitation.

Simply the name ‘Kurosaki, Ichigo’ brought such stress to Byakuya’s being that even thinking it, caused his blood pressure to rise. The teenager was ignorant, reckless, self-righteous, arrogant, immature and sometimes just a _brat._

But.

Kurosaki, Ichigo had proven himself, above all else, to be loyal, strong, determined, capable and worthy of Yamamoto’s help. The Head Captain had not voiced his reasons for the request he took to Central 46. As the Head Captain he didn’t need anyone’s approval for what he choose to do, yet Byakuya was sure that it was from a place of fatherly affection. At meetings, he would often ask Byakuya for word on how the Kurosaki boy was doing. He’d ask Byakuya because his sister Rukia was close to the boy. The two had developed an unwavering friendship and as Kurosaki’s reiryoku was born from the blade of Sode No Shirayuki, the two had almost moulded into one being.

Byakuya had never seen his sister look so depressed or downtrodden, not even when she was sentenced to her own death. The loss of Kurosaki’s powers, were still affecting her mentally.

He was sure that Rukia viewed Ichigo as a younger brother, perhaps even closer than that, almost as if they were twins. Byakuya could see this of course, he saw it in the way that Rukia’s eyes would light at the mention of Ichigo’s name. How her whole aura would radiate warmth whenever he was around and was safe and happy.

Rukia had even taken to trying to set Kurosaki up with Inoue but that had been a short lived disaster, the mess of which Byakuya still couldn’t fully clean from his ballroom floor. Rukia had eventually given up trying to set him up on dates and when Byakuya had asked her about it, Rukia had simply given him the ominous answer of “he already has everything he needs.”

He’d given up wondering if there were anything between Rukia and Kurosaki, the one time he’d been brave enough to ask Rukia had made such effective gagging noises that Byakuya had scolded her for an hour after feeling violently sick himself.

He’d nearly revisited the question again after they made a trip to the world of the living to visit the boy. Byakuya had noticed that Rukia had stopped eating and was often seen out in the gardens working on her forms when she should have been resting. He could sense his sister’s depression so asked Yamamoto for a special outing to the world of the living to visit the ex-substitute. The Head Captain had granted it at once, expecting a fully report when Byakuya returned, but due to Rukia’s… previous _mishaps_ in the world of the living, this time Byakuya was expected to accompany her.

Rukia had asked if they should take gigai’s but Byakuya refused to wear another body that was not his own. A gigai was for emergency use only and shouldn’t be used to be seen by a human. Those were the rules and they were firm.

So naturally, Byakuya offered to steal Rukia a gigai so she could properly visit Ichigo. The two of them had gone, and Byakuya had slipped into Ichigo’s room to check he was alone, as Rukia didn’t wish to run into his sisters or father too. The coast had been clear and Ichigo had merely been sitting on the chair of his desk, gazing out the window, as if hoping one of them may appear.

His bedroom was small, as was most modern Japanese rooms. Byakuya was pleased to see that Kurosaki had at least been keeping it clean and tidy, though not the same could be said for the boy in the chair. He didn’t look like the young warrior who had defeated Aizen in battle. The strawberry hair hung limply around his dark hazel eyes, like he’d not washed it in a few days. His shirt was untucked and there was an ink mark just below one of his buttons. His lips looked dry and cracked like the rest of his skin and his complexion was paler than usual.

Byakuya had to wonder if, perhaps, he was sick?

‘Ichigo?’ a timid voice called and Byakuya turned his attention toward the door. ‘Ichigo your breakfast has gone cold… I’ll… I’ll just put your lunch outside instead okay? Make sure you eat something.’

There was the sound of a ceramic plate scraping on wood and then retreating footsteps. Byakuya paused, digesting this new piece of information. His hand was on the hilt of his zanpakuto and his steely eyes flickered back to the boy. Kurosaki wasn’t eating his meals?

As he watched, the boy raised a hand in front of his face. His long fingers looked skeletal in the sun that infiltrated his curtains. Byakuya studied the way he moved, as he rose out of his chair and walked over, closing the curtains to his room, then collapsing on his bed.

‘I can feel you,’ his voice was barely above a whisper and Byakuya had to strain his ears. ‘I don’t know who you are, and I can’t see you. But if I can feel even just this small tingle or spiritual pressure, you must be powerful. Probably Rukia or Renji, it would be nice if you came to visit me in a gigai but I-’ his voice caught in his throat and Byakuya frowned, he could hear the raw emotion in Kurosaki’s voice. ‘I don’t want anyone to see me like this.’

It was the final words Byakuya had heard. Respecting the boy’s privacy, the Captain had made his way out of the room and back to Rukia’s side. She’d looked just as pale and sickly as Ichigo had and hopped up the moment she saw Byakuya returning.

‘How is he? Is he alone?’

Byakuya took a deep breath, not sure where to start with what he’d just observed.

‘He could feel my presence,’ Byakuya started and he watched his sisters face break into a beaming smile.

‘That’s good right?’ Rukia asked, ‘does that mean-’

‘I think it would be unwise to make any assumptions that his power is returning,’ Byakuya shook his head, he didn’t wish for his pride to get her hopes up that her friend would be returning to her. Rukia’s face fell slightly, but she still looked hopeful as she awaited Byakuya’s report.

‘He doesn’t look good,’ Byakuya said, keeping his gaze on his sister, he needed her to understand, ‘he doesn’t want visitors.’

‘Wha, what do you mean?’ Rukia asked.

Byakuya explained the exchange, where Ichigo had spoken out into the empty space upon sensing that someone was there. It hurt Byakuya more than he’d care to admit, to see the anguish that this caused in his sister.

‘So, so that’s it? I just leave him here alone? Being miserable?’

Byakuya studied a human as she crossed the road beside them, tugging her stubborn son along. The boy was raising fat fists and crying out to reach the butterfly that had flown passed him, he dug his feet into the concrete but the argument ended up with his mother scooping him up into her arms instead.

‘A young boy,’ Byakuya started, ‘once challenged me for the ideals that I blindly followed. I thought that he was challenging my power, the power of the Gotei Thirteen, but he was challenging our laws. Laws that needed to be changed.’

Rukia’s patient eyes were waiting for him when Byakuya glanced back to meet her gaze. They were open, wide, ready to accept her lesson.

‘Perhaps, we should speak to Head Captain Yamamoto,’ he said, ‘it might be time for laws to change again.’

\---

In essence it had technically been Byakuya’s fault that had led to this moment. He picked the zanpakuto up from the ancient wood of the katanakake and held it firmly in his hands. Through it he could already feel the thrum of the other Captains and Lieutenants who had agreed eagerly to the command. He could detect the notes of Lieutenant Abarai, the swirling heat of Lieutenant Matsumoto. He could feel the thrumming cold of Captain Hitsugaya, which seemed to be curling it’s way protectively around the vast array of erratic ice that was his pride; Rukia. Byakuya quirked a brow, it was as if their very reiryoku were responding to each other’s… perhaps that was a concern to be dealt with on another day.

He continued his examination, there was a dark playful energy that could only belong to Captain Kyoraku, a strong but damaged energy from Captain Ukitake as well as many more. Byakuya sighed and placed the sword back, pacing across his office space.

Of course he had already made his mind up, he was going to pour his own reiryoku into the zanpakuto. Each time he thought of denying the request, he could see the very face of his disappointment in his sister. As much as he loved and cared for her, and as much as she valued his pride in her, he equally wished to make her proud. Kurosaki meant so much to her and Byakuya would be lying if he didn’t admit that there had been a… _shift_ in his own musing of the boy.

When Byakuya closed his eyes, he could see the sickly looking teenager. He could feel the depression and the sickness washing over him in waves. It reminded him so much of his wife Hisana. She’d become so ill over her guilt for her sister, that it had consumed her until she’d perished. How tragic an end that would be for young Kurosaki, Ichigo; to have defeated even the most powerful of souls, only to ultimately die by the one foe that they couldn’t fight against with raw power.

Depression had already claimed one important soul that Byakuya held deer to him and Kurosaki’s life was too strongly linked to Rukia that Byakuya could not risk the same disaster befalling him twice. With his mind made up fully, Byakuya turned back toward the blade and reached out for it. The question now remained; how much of his own power did he pour into the blade.

‘Perhaps a little more than Lieutenant Abarai, but much less than Rukia?’ Senbonzakura offered helpfully.

Byakuya touched the blade once again, he tried not to let it annoy him just how much of her own reiryoku that Rukia had poured into the blade. It was clear she was not expecting as many of the Captains of Lieutenants to carry out the orders, thus wanted to ensure that there would be enough to fulfil the request from Urahara. The Captain tried not the lash his own pressure out toward Captain Hitsugaya’s and the way it seemed to be moving against his sisters… it was almost… salacious. With a scowl, Byakuya began pumping his own reiryoku into the blade. Strategically he allowed it to flow, weaving between the notes of Captain Hitsugaya’s and Rukia’s, like the protective big brother he was. Satisfied he had put more than the other icy Captain’s in, Byakuya finally removed his hand and watched the blade glow faintly, with the colour of sakura, before it settled. The zanpakuto glinted innocently in the room, like it had not been the source of great drama and turmoil for him, for the last few hours.

‘That was perfect, Master,’ Senbonzakura commented, a wave of approval flowing from the spirit. It seemed he was just as keen to show his support for Kurosaki, as well as his protectiveness for Rukia. ‘She will be pleased.’

As if sensing what had just occurred, there was a gentle knock on his door.

‘Come in,’ Byakuya called and the shoji door opened to reveal Rukia kneeling on the ground. She gave a low bow and Byakuya felt his affection for her, almost choke in his throat. Rukia was his pride, his one true weakness in this world.

‘Forgive me, Nii-Sama,’ she said with another low bow, her raven hair falling away from where it had been tucked behind her ears. ‘I have come to ask if the blade can be moved onto the fifth division.’

‘Yes,’ Byakuya replied and pinched the bridge of his nose. If she could remove the offending blade from his presence, then he would feel much better for it. Rukia gave another bow, and stood, walked into the office and picked the zanpakuto up from its perch. Byakuya studied her face as she undoubtedly registered how much of his spiritual pressure was inside the blade and just how it was responding to hers.

With some amusement, Rukia seemed to purse her lips to hide her smile. Byakuya didn’t know how to respond to this topic, he felt like he had to say something, especially when Rukia turned to him, her eyes shining bright with amusement and innocence.

‘Rukia,’ Byakuya felt his lips move before he’d properly considered his words, something he regretted almost at once.

‘Yes, Nii-Sama?’ Rukia asked, her violet eyes wide, watching him closely.

‘Is there, something I should know?’ he finally settled on asking, after a few moments of silence. He nodded his head to the blade in her hands and Rukia blinked and glanced down at it.

‘About the blade?’ she asked, her voice confused. Byakuya felt his temper flare. He despised having to explain himself, especially when he was sure a part of her did understand the question.

‘Rukia,’ he spoke her name with conviction this time and she turned to glance nervously up at him. He could see the fearful look in her gaze now and had to check himself. He didn’t want his sister to ever look at him like that again, not like how she did when he’d first come to collect her from the world of the living all those years ago. Byakuya took a deep, calming breath and folded his arms into the opposite sleeves of his haori.

‘Is there a reason, why Captain Hitsugaua’s reiryoku seems to be making… obscene movements toward your own?’ he finally settled on these words and their effect was immediate. At once a deep blush ghosted her cheeks, her eyes widened, as if she had not expected him to ask her such a question and she began to stutter.

‘I-I,’ Rukia glanced around the office as if hoping something would save her, but it only made Byakuya more suspicious.

‘Is there something I should know?’ he asked, projecting every ounce of calm into his voice he could muster. Rukia hesitated, the vivid red on her cheeks standing out stark against her raven black hair and ebony skin.

‘We- we’ve only been dating for a few months-’

‘Months!?’

‘-and we didn’t want to worry you because you’ve been so busy and distracted recently-’

‘Months!?’

‘-and it was my idea really, Captain Hitsugaya wanted to tell you, but I was worried, you’ve been so lonely lately that I didn’t want you to think that I’d be spending less time with you because I was seeing him,’ she hastened to explain.

Byakuya had frozen. His feet planted in the ancient wood did nothing to ground himself against the swelling of his own emotions. It felt like a tidal wave had shrunk back away from the shore, ready to crash back onto the rocks with such ferocity that he was sure to snap. Inside his sleeves he dug the nails from his hand into his arm and took a deep breath.

‘I am so, sorry Nii-Sama, this is entirely my fault, not Toshiro’s,’ Rukia said quickly.

So they were on first name basis already? Byakuya gritted his teeth.

An awkward silence hung in the air and he did his best to calm his breathing. It would not end well for either of them if he responded in anger now. Rukia’s eyes looked almost fearfully up at him.

‘What about that Kurosaki boy?’ Bakuya asked.

‘Ichigo?’ she replied, ‘no, he and I are friends.’

Byakuya decided it was time to sit down. He turned away from her and made his way back toward his office chair. Movement was good, it helped make him feel like he had direction and gave his body something else to focus on.

‘I am sorry, Nii-Sama,’ Rukia apologised again and he glanced up to see her bowing low once more.

‘Rukia, never hide something this important from me again,’ he clicked his tongue impatiently and tried not to scowl. It was unbecoming of a nobleman to scowl.

‘I won’t, Nii-Sama, I am sorry,’ she said firmly.

‘I will arrange a dinner with Captain Hitsugaya, in the meantime try and do something about-’ he jerked his head to the blade, ‘or the entire Gotei Thirteen will know by tomorrow.’

‘Yes, Nii-Sama,’ Rukia said with another bow. She made her way toward the door, paused, then turned back to him. It looked like she’d been on the verge of asking him something but decided against it and slipped out the office instead, letting the door close behind her.

Something she’d said in her ramblings finally seemed to register a few moments later. Lonely? She’d said he’d seemed lonely lately.

Byakuya sat back in his chair, his brows pinched and contemplated. It annoyed him that Rukia had described his recent surly moods this way, when it was likely that they were just the result of stress and too much paperwork.

But perhaps there was something to them. He had always feared his sister would fall in love and come round for dinner less often. It seemed it had been happening behind his back, and he hadn’t even noticed. Rukia was obviously doing her best to try and project a sense of normality onto him. He shifted his weight in the chair, feeling it creak again underneath him and cast his eyes toward the window. Dusk had now fully set and against the gleaming surface, he spotted his own distracted gaze.

His face looked paler than usual, a little shrunken.

He looked almost as sick as the Kurosaki boy had.

\---

Byakuya had plenty of time to contemplate over the next week. As the zanpaukto had made its way around the various other divisions and he’d had Rukia swear to him that Captain Hitsugaya’s spiritual pressure was now under control, he’d had time to relax and think.

Head Captain Yamamoto had revealed that Kurosaki, Ichigo had become involved with new powerful beings called Fullbringers in an attempt to regain his power. Though every single person in the Seireitei knew that Ichigo would never betray them, it seemed that the trusting youngster hadn’t realised his own danger. It was only through intelligence received from squad 12 that they realised, Kurosaki, Ichigo may be requiring their help, for once.

Rukia had offered to take the blade to him at once. Renji and Captain Hitsugaya had agreed to go with her immediately. Kenpatchi who was desperate to spar the substitute again had agreed as well, and Byakuya raised himself to his full height and arranged to go. This came as a bit of a shock to many, for the instructions were only that few needed to go, and the two Lieutenants and two Captain’s that had offered already made up more than enough souls. Yamamoto nodded his head though and it wasn’t until after that Rukia finally caught up with her brother, did he fully get questioned on his decision.

‘What inspired it?’ Rukia asked, her concerned violet eyes boring into his soul.

‘I have found myself empathising with Kurosaki more, as I have had time to contemplate his position,’ Byakuya stated firmly. He’d had time to rehearse this answer and Rukia, though seemingly taken aback by it, accepted his response.

It was of course, simply that. Byakuya was concerned for the boy after what had happened to his wife.

It had absolutely nothing at all to do with the fact he needed to ensure that Ichigo was happy and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are liked, comments are loved :D


End file.
